


Molly finds a Kink

by MrsMCrieff



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Sex, Eventual relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Priest Kink, Sherlolly - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMCrieff/pseuds/MrsMCrieff
Summary: Molly comes across Sherlock wearing a priest's outfit and it unleashes something within her that neither of them expected. Rated for Sherlolly smut...what else!





	Molly finds a Kink

**Author's Note:**

> So, where do I start with the author’s notes for this fic. First things first apologies for me going awol but last week was a bit of a roller coaster. I said some final goodbyes, had one of my kitties die unexpectedly :( and then had the high at the weekend of seeing Tom Hiddleston in a play and being lucky enough to get a selfie with him after. Not much room left over for any writing and posting.
> 
> Next thing is where did the inspiration for this fic come from. If you’re U.K. based you may have heard of a TV show called Fleabag. In this latest and last season it starred our very own Andrew Scott as both a Catholic priest and the love interest of Fleabag. The fourth episode in particular inspired this fic...if you’ve seen it you know just why and if you haven’t do your best to find a copy...it’s very worth it.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.

Molly had never thought of herself as having any kinks, she had never really come across anything particularly deviant in her relatively innocent love life so it came as a complete shock to her to realise that she had a thing for priests...or was it just Sherlock dressed as a priest?

It all came about one damp Wednesday evening. Molly had had a difficult day at work, two autopsies and a backlog of paperwork and it was only as she was just about to leave that she remembered she had promised Sherlock an adult female heart (oh the irony) should one come in and her first autopsy of the day would be perfect. Mrs Johnson, aged 57, died from cancer of the liver, kidneys and brain and she’d given her body to science...though maybe she hadn’t realised that might mean experiments done by the World’s Only Consulting Detective.

Anyway, Molly had turned back around and found a cool box carrier before collecting the heart and heading off to Baker St. She’d sent off a quick text to Sherlock and though she hadn’t yet received a response she wasn’t worried as she knew Mrs Hudson wouldn’t have a problem with her dropping it off.

She was right. Martha greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and after a quick catch up in the hallway she’d sent Molly upstairs to leave the item in the fridge. She’d also asked Molly to take away any older specimens and Molly scrunched up her nose wondering what she might find. Sherlock wasn’t known for being hygienic in his methods...things could be rotting in that fridge and he wouldn’t seem to either notice or care.

Half way through her perusal of the fridge contents she heard the door slam downstairs and Sherlock shouting a quick greeting to Mrs Hudson before footsteps running up the stairs. Even after all this time her heart seemed to skip a beat at the thought of seeing him and she found herself straightening her top and swiping a hand across her hair to tidy it up a bit. 

As he entered the room she turned to greet him and found herself pausing in complete and utter shock at the sight before her. Sherlock had swept into the room, his hair damp from the drizzle outside, not wearing his normal suit and Belstaff but in a black cassock and dog collar. 

Her heart seemed to thump in her chest and lust immediately swept through her body at the sight and it was in that exact moment that she realised she had a thing for priests; maybe it was her catholic upbringing, maybe it was her love of the TV show The Thorn Birds which she’d watch on repeat in her teenage years but she seemed to lose all sense of time and reality as she looked at him. 

It didn’t take Sherlock long to realise that something was wrong although he may have subconsciously ignored the obvious reason because he came over to her with a concerned look on his face.

‘Molly, is everything alright? You look...odd.’

‘I...no...oh my God.’ She immediately realised what she’d said and before she could even stop herself she added. ‘Sorry Father...I...I mean Sherlock.’ That last comment had her putting her hand over her mouth to try to stop herself making even more incriminating comments.

He tilted his head to one side and narrowed his eyes and she knew...she just knew he was deducing her and the thought of what he might see sent a blush flaming across her cheeks.

She tried to deflect him by striking up a conversation but her thoughts were still hindered by an overwhelming desire to strip him naked and have her own delightfully wicked way with him.

‘S...so, I like the outfit. I mean, I take it you’re on a case.’

Without her even meaning to her hand came up and touched his chest, lightly stroking the rough fabric and she felt another wash of lust ripple down through her body...god she wanted him.

‘Molly...’ His tone held a hint of warning and she knew he’d seen her reactions for what they were but she couldn’t seem to stop herself as she took a step closer to him.

‘Yes, Father?’ 

She couldn’t help but notice the way he swallowed nervously at her response and when she flicked her eyes up to his face she saw that his own were dilated as he looked back down at her and it gave her enough of a boost of confidence to slide one hand around his back as the hand on his chest moved to undo the fastening at his right shoulder.

‘Molly, we shouldn’t...’

She undid the button and the heavy material fell open revealing part of the shirt and more of the dog collar underneath. His voice was low and still had a tinge of warning in it but it just seemed to excite her further rather than put her off. They’d been dancing around each other ever since that phone call when he’d been trapped by his sister and it was as if this moment was a tipping point for Molly. She had to see if there was actually something there...if he might possibly have feelings for her that he was ignoring or repressing. He’d have to verbally say no or physically push her away to stop her now.

His hands were still loose at his sides as she moved to open the fastening on the other shoulder but she could see that his breathing was starting to become erratic.

‘Should I kneel father? Confess my sins maybe?’

She slowly dropped to her knees in front of him and she saw him close his eyes and frown...his lips pursing together but still he didn’t say anything to stop her.

Her fingers reached for the fastenings at either side of his waist and she saw his hands ball into fists, the knuckles standing out white giving away just how tight he was clenching them but still he remained quiet. 

As the cassock fell open she could see the expensive black trousers and the equally black shirt that he was clothed in underneath. Glancing up she could see the smooth frontage of the shirt leading up to the dog collar and she also saw Sherlock looking back down at her, his expression almost unreadable.

She took a shaky breath. ‘Forgive me Father for I have sinned. I have had lustful thoughts. I have wanted to touch someone, a man, inappropriately.’

She saw him take a deep breath then he answered. It was almost a whisper, as though the words were forced out against his will but she heard him all the same and it gave her a frisson of excitement and hope.

‘How...how have you wanted to touch him?’

She moved her hands to the outside of his legs alongside his knees. ‘I’ve wanted to slide my hands over his body.’ As she spoke she slid her palms up his thighs.

‘I...I’ve wanted to see him naked.’

She saw her hands trembling ever so slightly as she moved them to the fastenings of his trousers but she could also see confirmation that he was physically reacting to the situation in the way the material was straining over a significant bulge. She felt herself getting wetter as if in readiness but she still had no idea how she was doing this or why he was letting her.

As the clasps came undone she took hold of the zip drawing it down slowly.

‘I’ve wanted to taste him.’

This caused a reaction in him, but not the one she wanted. He seemed to come to life as he caught at her hands stopping her actions. 

‘No...Molly...no.’

She felt her heart sink as disappointment flooded through her but before she could pull away he fell to his knees in front of her and his hands grazed the sides of her jaw, his thumbs barely sliding across the skin of her cheeks. He touched her as though she was made of porcelain and his eyes held hers as he gazed at her searchingly.

She bit her lip and tried not to let the hurt show on her face. ‘Do you not want me?’

His eyes seemed to travel all over her before fixing on her lips and she found herself sliding her tongue over them as she waited for his answer. Her whole existence seemed to be waiting to see what he would say.

‘I...God, I shouldn’t.’

He seemed to be fighting some internal battle and she was in no mood to play fair. 

‘Yes, you should. Why shouldn’t you? Just try and see, you might like it.’

‘I think I might like it too much.’

For the first time she felt hope rip through her and she moved closer and placed her hands on either side of his face; where he was gentle she was firm.

‘Don’t make me beg Sherlock.’

And with that she pressed her lips against his. At first he didn’t react. She pulled away and looked at him to see his expression and he looked almost undone and it gave her the courage to try again. This time as her lips met his she felt any final resistance give way as his mouth opened to hers. Within seconds they weren’t just kissing instead it felt as though they were trying to devour each other.

He tasted of coffee and cigarettes and she loved it. She could smell his cologne, feel the scrape of late afternoon stubble under her palms and she could hear the quiet sounds they were both making as they struggled to get as close as possible. His hands were on her back pulling her against him and she could feel his hardness against her hip and it made her want him more than ever.

His hands pushed at her coat and as soon as she’d shaken it off she could feel him pulling her jumper up. They had to break off the kiss so he could drag it over her head but as soon as it was free they were kissing again. 

This time it was Molly who was eager to remove his clothes, first the cassock and then the dog collar but the shirt had her stymied. She tore at the button at the back but she needed him to help her take it off and he was more interested in ridding her of her blouse.

Her knees ached on the hard flooring of the kitchen and Sherlock must have felt the same because all of a sudden he stood and pulled her up with him. He turned her towards the wall but before she could lean her back against it he ripped the front of the blouse sending buttons scattering noisily all across the floor. 

She was both shocked and turned on by how passionate he was. It was like she’d unleashed a tsunami and all she could do was try to keep her head above water. 

Within seconds he’d removed her bra and then he lifted her pressing her against the wall as her legs hooked around his waist to secure herself and she moaned loudly as his head fell to her chest and his mouth captured her breast; teeth and tongue toying with her already hardened nipple.

His hands were kneeling her backside as he rocked against her and she could feel her need for him increasing. She was desperate to feel him inside her making her come and she knew it wouldn’t take long. Her frustration and desire for him had been growing for so long that now she was here with him he was overwhelming her senses.

Her head fell back against the wall and her hands tangled in his hair as she just enjoyed the feelings he was exciting within her. Without even realising it she was begging him for more, grinding against him looking for relief as the ache between her legs became almost unbearable.

‘Please, oh God, Sherlock...please.’

He released her nipple with a loud pop and recaptured her mouth. His kisses were hot and fevered, his tongue delving into her mouth and making her gasp for breath. 

She felt him take her weight, carrying her even as they kept on kissing and her next memory was of him placing her on his bed; his body covering her, the weight of him pressing her into the mattress and she could feel her orgasm on the brink of starting without him even having to touch her.

He stood and pulled the shirt over his head and threw it to one side and she shimmied out of her trousers and pants but then she couldn’t resist pulling him towards her by tugging on the open fastening of his trousers. She still wanted to taste him.

She pulled the zip down and pushed his trousers down to his thighs and then she palmed the bulge in his shorts smiling to herself at the way it pulsed in response and at the loud groan he let out. 

As she pulled the material down releasing his erection she felt him take hold of her hair and remove the band holding her pony tail and then his hands were scraping her scalp, holding her head; they seemed to envelop her whole skull.

Slowly she ghosted her open mouth over the head of his cock and she felt his thighs quivering with the effort of not thrusting into her. She let her tongue swirl around his glans and she could taste his pre-cum, sour on her tongue but so him and she felt her internal muscles contracting just at the thought of having him enter her. She wasn’t going to be able to wait much longer.

She slid her mouth over his cock, her hand fisting around the base and the guttural sounds he let out told her just how much he wanted this. His fingers tightened in her hair and she could feel him starting to rock his hips in time with the movements of her mouth until she could feel him hitting the back of her throat.

In was only seconds later when he suddenly pushed her away, breathing heavily.

‘God Molly, you have to stop...I can’t...’

She glanced up at him in concern worried that he had changed his mind...deciding that he didn’t want this but he seemed to sense her thought and he shook his head and smiled.

‘I just don’t want to come in your mouth.’

She breathed a sigh of relief and couldn’t help the grin that spread across her face as she moved backwards until she was lying fully on the bed.

He quickly removed the last of his clothing and then he was climbing over her, kissing her once again as his cock nudged at her entrance. There was no more need to wait and so she reached down and took hold of him, guiding him into her.

His head moved to the space between her neck and her shoulder as he concentrated on the feeling of pushing into her. He felt big; it had been too long since she’d been with a man...she’d more or less given up on dating since Tom. Sherlock was who she wanted and if she couldn’t have him there didn’t seem much point leading someone else on.

She let her hands move to his backside pushing him into her until there was nothing left and they both seemed to pause for a moment to get used to the feeling of being linked intimately. They seemed to fit together perfectly. But Molly couldn’t wait for long, she needed him to move, needed the friction and the pressure.

As he started to gently thrust she could feel her orgasm rising once more until she was eagerly asking him for more, begging him to go faster, harder.

He hooked one arm under her left leg opening her up more and she could hear him grunting with the effort to hold back his own pleasure and it was too much. She came calling out his name, her hands clawing at his skin as she arched in pleasure, feeling wave after wave wash over her. It was enough to send him over the edge and he came with a roar, his cock pulsing deep inside her as he released his seed.

Gradually he relaxed down onto her and she wrapped her arms and legs around him in a bid to hold onto him for as long as possible. She didn’t want this moment to end but end it must. 

He rolled to one side releasing her and she quickly made her way to the bathroom to clean up and it was only when she was in there that she started to really worry. 

None of this had been planned, no feelings had been shared. She had just basically seduced him off the back of him wearing a priests costume. She scrunched up her face and muttered a quiet ‘Oh God’ only to raise her eyes skyward and apologise. She didn’t know how she was going to face him now especially given the fact that she was butt naked but she had no choice...her clothes were scattered throughout his kitchen and bathroom and she could hardly leave wearing a towel which was all the bathroom had to offer.

In the end all she could do was take a deep breath and front it out. So she walked back out, picking up her coat and jumper as she made her way back to the bedroom, trying to casually use them to cover her up at least a little bit.

She found Sherlock half sitting half lying on the bed in the process of smoking a cigarette.

He offered her one with a smirk. ‘I take it you don’t want one.’

She shook her head and looked around trying to spot her knickers and trousers.

‘Do you have to go?’

She looked up at him. ‘Do you not want me to?’

‘No, why would I?’

She shrugged and took a step closer. ‘I don’t know...I mean, this wasn’t planned...I just thought you might want it to be a one off.’

‘Do you want it to be a one off because I’m deducing you don’t.’

‘No, I don’t but I don’t want this to just be sex. I...I like you too much for that...you know I do.’

He took a deep drag of his cigarette and looked at her thoughtfully. ‘Yes, I do don’t I.’

There was a beat of silence and Molly knew she was holding her breath waiting and hoping for what he would say next.

‘I suppose it’s about time that I was honest with myself and more importantly with you. I’ve been thinking about you...about us...a lot since Sherrinford. When I told you in that phone call that I loved you I think I finally realised that it was true but I didn’t know what to do with that information. I wasn’t sure it was fair to you to be with someone like me.’

He took another drag of the cigarette and then put it out by dropping it in the old, half-filled coffee cup on the bedside cabinet. He looked at her and smirked.

‘It looks like you took that decision out of my hands. Who would have thought it would take me wearing a cassock to trigger you seducing me? I honestly didn’t see that one coming Molly.’

Molly felt the blush rise up again and she shook her head. ‘No, nor did I.’

He gave her a slow, smouldering smile. ‘I nicked that stuff from the local church and was planning to take it back later but I think I’ll hold onto it now. So tell me Doctor Hooper...are there anymore outfits you want me to obtain?’

This had her reacting in outraged shock before it gave way to giggling. ‘No, God no...at least...I don’t think so.’

‘Anyway, enough of this. Why are you stood clutching your clothes like that? Come and kiss me. After your confessional earlier I think there are a few things I want to do to you that I need to confess myself.’

Molly was quite happy to throw her clothing onto a chair and move into Sherlock’s waiting arms. Maybe having a priest kink wasn’t such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> There we go, hope you liked it, please let me know. I’ll be back soon with either my drug fic or another short...depends which one I decide to work on over the next few days. Take care xxx


End file.
